microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Архитектура программного обеспечения
Архитектура программного обеспечения ( ) — совокупность важнейших решений об организации программной системы. Архитектура включает: * выбор структурных элементов и их интерфейсов, с помощью которых составлена система, а также их поведения в рамках сотрудничества структурных элементов; * соединение выбранных элементов структуры и поведения во всё более крупные системы; * архитектурный стиль, который направляет всю организацию — все элементы, их интерфейсы, их сотрудничество и их соединениеKruchten, Philippe. The Rational Unified Process-An Introduction, Addison-Wesley, 1998Rumbaugh, J., Jacobsen, I. and Booch, G. The Unified Modelling Language Reference Manual. Reading, Mass.: Addison-Wesley, 1999. Документирование архитектуры программного обеспечения (ПО) упрощает процесс коммуникации между разработчиками, позволяет зафиксировать принятые проектные решения и предоставить информацию о них эксплуатационному персоналу системы , повторно использовать компоненты и шаблоны проекта в других. Общепринятого определения «архитектуры программного обеспечения» не существует. Так, сайт Software Engineering Institute приводит более 150 определений этого понятия Software Architecture:Glossary, Software Engineering Institute. Обзор Область компьютерных наук с момента своего образования столкнулась с проблемами, связанными со сложностью программных систем. Ранее проблемы сложности решались разработчиками путём правильного выбора структур данных, разработки алгоритмов и применения концепции разграничения полномочий. Хотя термин «архитектура программного обеспечения» является относительно новым для индустрии разработки ПО, фундаментальные принципы этой области неупорядоченно применялись пионерами разработки ПО начиная с середины 1980-х. Первые попытки осознать и объяснить программную архитектуру системы были полны неточностей и страдали от недостатка организованности, часто это была просто диаграмма из блоков, соединенных линиями. В 1990-е годы наблюдается попытка определить и систематизировать основные аспекты данной дисциплины. Первоначальный набор шаблонов проектирования, стилей проектирования, передового опыта (best practices), языков описания и формальная логика были разработаны в течение этого времени. Основополагающей идеей дисциплины программной архитектуры является идея снижения сложности системы путём абстракции и разграничения полномочий. На сегодняшний день до сих пор нет согласия в отношении чёткого определения термина «архитектура программного обеспечения». Являясь в настоящий момент своего развития дисциплиной без четких правил о «правильном» пути создания системы, проектирование архитектуры ПО все ещё является смесью науки и искусства. Аспект «искусства» заключается в том, что любая коммерческая система подразумевает наличие применения или миссии. То, какие ключевые цели имеет система, описывается с помощью сценариев как нефункциональные требования к системе, также известные как атрибуты качества, определяющие, как будет вести себя система. Атрибуты качества системы включают в себя отказоустойчивость, сохранение обратной совместимости, расширяемость, надежность, пригодность к сервисному обслуживанию (maintainability), доступность, безопасность, удобство использования, а также другие качества. С точки зрения пользователя программной архитектуры, программная архитектура дает направление для движения и решения задач, связанных со специальностью каждого такого пользователя, например, заинтересованного лица, разработчика ПО, группы поддержки ПО, специалиста по сопровождению ПО, специалиста по развертыванию ПО, тестера, а также конечных пользователей. В этом смысле архитектура программного обеспечения на самом деле объединяет различные точки зрения на систему. Тот факт, что эти несколько различных точек зрения могут быть объединены в архитектуре программного обеспечения, является аргументом в защиту необходимости и целесообразности создания архитектуры ПО ещё до этапа разработки ПО. История Начало архитектуре программного обеспечения как концепции было положено в научно-исследовательской работе Эдсгера Дейкстры в 1968 году и Дэвида Парнаса в начале 1970-х. Эти ученые подчеркнули, что структура системы ПО имеет важное значение, и что построение правильной структуры — критически важно. Популярность изучения этой области возросла с начала 1990-х годов вместе с научно-исследовательской работой по исследованию архитектурных стилей (шаблонов), языков описания архитектуры, документирования архитектуры, и формальных методов. В развитии архитектуры программного обеспечения как дисциплины играют важную роль научно-исследовательские учреждения. Мэри Шоу и Дэвид Гэрлан из университета Carnegie Mellon написали книгу под названием «Архитектура программного обеспечения: перспективы новой дисциплины в 1996 году», в которой выдвинули концепции архитектуры программного обеспечения, такие как компоненты, соединители (connectors), стили и так далее. В калифорнийском университете институт Ирвайна по исследованию ПО в первую очередь исследует архитектурные стили, языки описания архитектуры и динамические архитектуры. Первым стандартом программной архитектуры является стандарт IEEE 1471: ANSI / IEEE 1471—2000: Рекомендации по описанию преимущественно программных систем. Он был принят в 2007 году, под названием ISO ISO / IEC 42010:2007. Языки описания архитектуры Языки описания архитектуры (ADLS) используются для описания архитектуры программного обеспечения. Различными организациями было разработано несколько различных ADLS, в том числе AADL (стандарт SAE), Wright (разработан в университете Carnegie Mellon), Acme (разработан в университете Carnegie Mellon), xADL (разработан в UCI), Darwin (разработан в Imperial College в Лондоне), DAOP-ADL (разработан в Университете Малаги), а также ByADL (Университет L’Aquila, Италия). Общими элементами для всех этих языков являются понятия компонента, коннектора и конфигурации. Также, помимо специализированных языков, для описания архитектуры часто используется унифицированный язык моделирования UML. Виды (views) Архитектура ПО обычно содержит несколько видов, которые аналогичны различным типам чертежей в строительстве зданий. В онтологии, установленной ANSI / IEEE 1471—2000, виды являются экземплярами точки зрения, где точка зрения существует для описания архитектуры с точки зрения заданного множества заинтересованных лиц. Архитектурный вид состоит из 2 компонентов: * Элементы * Отношения между элементами Архитектурные виды можно поделить на 3 основных типа : # Модульные виды (англ. module views) — показывают систему как структуру из различных программных блоков. # Компоненты-и-коннекторы (англ. component-and-connector views) — показывают систему как структуру из параллельно запущенных элементов (компонентов) и способов их взаимодействия (коннекторов). # Размещение (англ. allocation views) — показывает размещение элементов системы во внешних средах. Примеры модульных видов: * Декомпозиция (англ. decomposition view) — состоит из модулей в контексте отношения «является подмодулем» * Использование (англ. uses view) — состоит из модулей в контексте отношения «использует» (т.е. один модуль использует сервисы другого модуля) * Вид уровней (англ. layered view) — показывает структуру, в которой связанные по функциональности модули объединены в группы (уровни) * Вид классов/обобщений (англ. c''lass/generalization view'') — состоит из классов, связанные через отношения «наследуется от» и «является экземпляром» Примеры видов компонентов-и-коннекторов: * Процессный вид (англ. process view) — состоит из процессов, соединённых операциями коммуникации, синхронизации и/или исключения * Параллельный вид (англ. concurrency view) — состоит из компонентов и коннекторов, где коннекторы представляют собой «логические потоки» * Вид обмена данными (англ. shared-data (repository) view) — состоит из компонентов и коннекторов, которые создают, сохраняют и получают постоянные данные * Вид клиент-сервер (англ. client-server view) — состоит из взаимодействующих клиентов и серверов и коннектором между ними (например, протоколов и общих сообщений) Примеры видов размещения: * Развертывание (англ. deployment view) — состоит из программных элементов, их размещения на физических носителях и коммуникационных элементов * Внедрение (англ. implementation view) — состоит из программных элементов и их соответствия файловым структурам в различных средах (разработческой, интеграционной и т.д.) * Распределение работы (англ. work assignment view) — состоит из модулей и описания того, кто ответственен за внедрение каждого из них Хотя было разработано несколько языков для описания архитектуры программного обеспечения, в настоящий момент нет согласия по поводу того, какой набор видов должен быть принят в качестве эталона. В качестве стандарта «для моделирования программных систем (и не только)» был создан язык UML. Архитектурные шаблоны Для удовлетворения проектируемой системы различным атрибутам качества применяются различные архитектурные шаблоны (паттерны). Каждый шаблон имеет свои задачи и свои недостатки. Примеры архитектурных шаблонов: * Многоуровневый шаблон (Layered pattern). Система разбивается на уровни, которые на диаграмме изображаются один над другим. Каждый уровень может вызывать только уровень на 1 ниже него. Таким образом разработку каждого уровня можно вести относительно независимо, что повышает модифицируемость системы. Недостатками данного подхода являются усложнение системы и снижение производительности. * Шаблон посредника (Broker pattern). Когда в системе присутствует большое количество модулей, их прямое взаимодействие друг с другом становится слишком сложным. Для решения проблемы вводится посредник (например, шина данных), по которой модули общаются друг с другом. Таким образом, повышается функциональная совместимость модулей системы. Все недостатки вытекают из наличия посредника: он понижает производительность, его недоступность может сделать недоступной всю систему, он может стать объектом атак и узким местом системы. * Шаблон «Модель-Представление-Контроллер» (Model-View-Controller pattern). Т.к. требования к интерфейсу меняются чаще всего, то возникает потребность часто его модифицировать, при этом сохраняя корректное взаимодействие с данными (чтение, сохранение). Для этого в шаблоне Model-View-Controller (MVC) интерфейс отделён от данных. Это позволяет менять интерфейсы, равно как и создавать их разные варианты. В MVC система разделена на: ** Модель, хранящую данные ** Представление, отображающее часть данных и взаимодействующее с пользователем ** Контроллер, являющийся посредником между видами и моделью Однако, концепция MVC имеет и свои недостатки. В частности, из-за усложнения взаимодействия падает скорость работы системы. * Клиент-серверный шаблон (Client-Server pattern). Если есть ограниченное число ресурсов, к которым требуется ограниченный правами доступ большого числа потребителей, то удобно реализовать клиент-серверную архитектуру. Такой подход повышает масштабируемость и доступность системы. Но при этом сервер может стать узким местом системы, при его недоступности становится недоступна вся система. Базовые фреймворки для архитектуры ПО Существуют следующие фреймворки ( ), относящихся к области архитектуры ПО: * 4+1 * RM-ODP (Reference Model of Open Distributed Processing) * Service-Oriented Modeling Framework (SOMF) Такие примеры архитектур как фреймворк Захмана (Zachman Framework), DODAF и TOGAF относятся к области архитектуры предприятия (enterprise architectures). См. также * Архитектура системы Примечания Литература * * Len Bass, Paul Clements, Rick Kazman: Software Architecture in Practice, Third Edition. Addison Wesley, 2012, ISBN 978-0321815736 (This book, now in third edition, eloquently covers the fundamental concepts of the discipline. The theme is centered around achieving quality attributes of a system.) Ссылки * Что такое архитектура программного обеспечения? * Ретроспектива программных архитектур * Software Architecture: Glossary, Software Engineering Institute * Architecture: Publications, Software Engineering Institute Категория:Архитектура программного обеспечения Категория:Разработка программного обеспечения